


Matthew McConaughey and the Bethasaurus Rex

by no_place_like_it, summersrage



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bethyl Week, Eventual Romance, I will make no further excuses, Mathew McConaughey is having a rough time, No regerts, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, That One Time, The zombie apocalypse is not fun, absolute garbage, and by eventual garbage i mean this IS garbage, because it is, bethyl, but you know, dinosaurs can magically exist too, eventual garbage, for the nonsense that it is, have i mentioned this fic is garbage?, if dead people are walking, this fic is garbage, we wrote this drunker than Daryl and Beth were, when they burned down a cabin, why not throw a Tyrannosaurus Rex in there, you will read it and you will love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_place_like_it/pseuds/no_place_like_it, https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersrage/pseuds/summersrage
Summary: My friend and I got drunk, watched a Lincoln commercia,l and started spit balling. What if Matthew McConaughey ran into our favorite star-crossed lovers? Daryl needs a lift, and Cyrus the bull gave some bad directions.





	Matthew McConaughey and the Bethasaurus Rex

**Author's Note:**

> Carly and I think this dumpster fire is hilarious.

Take the long way Cyrus said, it’ll be fun he said. Well fuck Cyrus and his long way cause here he was trapped between a walker and a hard place, and that hard place was a bottom of a cliff that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Fuck the crazy ass driver of this horribly overpriced car. For the life of him, Daryl still couldn’t figure out why he got in, in the first place. But then again what was he supposed to do, call an Uber? Things like that didn’t exist anymore and he shuddered to even think how much the “Surge Pricing” would cost him. 

As he sat, stuck at the bottom of this cliff, his mind started wander. In a past life he was a movie star; money, oscars, free shit. Matthew McConaughey had it all. Now, He was just another schmuck, stuck waiting for the end. “Sometimes you gotta go back to actually move forward. And I don’t mean going back to reminisce or chase ghosts. I mean go back to see where you came from.” He was paid a lot of now meaningless money to say those words. Now, they echoed constantly. Taunting him. 

Moaning, Daryl pushed open the door of the, beat to shit lincoln, not bothering to question how the car managed to take a nosedive off a cliff and still land on all fours. “Ya okay?” he called to the driver. The other man nodded but didn’t speak. 

“You just gonna sit there all day or are ya gonna help me find a way ta get out of this shithole?” Again the man didn’t answer. 

 

The bowman effortlessly fired a bolt into the temple of the Walker closest to himself, while Mcconaughey reached for the knife he carried on his belt. Walkers fell rapidly but the herd was one of the largest either man had ever seen. More kept coming, for every one that fell, six more were there to take it’s place.  
“GET IN THE CAR!!” Dixon hollered to his partner. Both jumped in and slammed the doors, in a month so perfectly synchronized it almost couldn’t be accidental.  
“Now what do we do?” Mcconaughey asked, exhaustion and disbelief filled his voice. “Do we just sit here and wait for death?”  
“Nuthin’ much else ta do.” His companion answered.

Suddenly the ground beneath them began to shake. It was short, steady beats, almost like the earth itself had grown a heart, and that heart was beating. The beats grew stronger and Daryl Dixon grinned. “Ma girls are here.”  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Matthew never understood his companions strange ways.

He understood a little better when a Tyrannosaurus Rex came galloping out of the woods, a blonde perched on it’s back. The ancient creature turned and waved its tail, clearing the dozen or so roamers that had surrounded them.  
“Ma ride’s here.” Daryl Dixon exited the car and ran to the blonde who was sliding down the dinosaur. 

Matthew watched as she dropped her compound bow and ran to the bowman. The two embraced like lovers long separated before kissing furiously, and climbing back onto the lizard.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not Sorry


End file.
